Cole MacGrath Vs. Alex Mercer
Cole MacGrath Vs. Alex Mercer is Episode 25 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. The episode gives us a battle between Cole MacGrath from inFAMOUS and Alex Mercer from Prototype. Description It is a fight between two men from free roaming games with special powers! Which one will come out alive? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Manhattan '' Alex Mercer was cutting down a hoard of infected civvilainas. Once he had killed them all, when was approached by a Hunter. "Bring it," Alex said. He was about to fight the Hunter when it got struck in the back by what appeared to by blasts of electricity and died. Alex looked ahead of him to see Cole MacGrath. "What are you?" Cole asked. "Those powers you used just then were not that of a human's." "Ironic, isn't it?" Alex replied. "I could say the same thing to you!" "Enough of this!" Cole yelled. "Whatever you are, I'm taking you down!" "At last," Alex sighed, "a decent fight. I was getting bored. '''WHO HAS THE GREATER POWER?' FIGHT! Alex made the first move by attempting to punch Cole but Cole jumped over Alex and landed behind him. Cole got his amp out and began to hit Alex several times with it. He then pulled off a cartwheel kick and sent Alex flying away. Alex avoided hitting the ground and landed on top of a bus. "Is that all you've got?" Alex mocked. "Hardly," Cole said with a grin. Cole fired some bolts at Alex, who dodged them as he jumped off the bus. Alex ran at Cole and slashed him furiously with his claws. When he was done with his combo, Alex plunged his claws into the ground and some large spikes erupted from the ground beneath Cole, sending him into the air. "Not so tough now are ya?" Alex yelled. Cole floated towards the ground away from Alex and landed. "I've got more tricks up my sleeve!" he said. Cole threw some grenades at Alex, who managed to dodge them all by sidestepping. However, Cole threw a sticky grenade which hit Alex and stuck to him, causing him to get caught in the grenade's explosion and be sent into the air. Cole then fired some rockets at Alex, which hit him and sent him flying through a nearby building. Cole followed after him. As Cole was searching for Alex in the rubble, He was smacked from behind by Alex's HammerfistS. Alex then pummeled Cole with his Hammerfists for a while before uppercutting him into the air. Alex then use his Whipfist to grab Cole and slam him into the ground several times. He then ran forward and punched him with his Hammerfist, causing him to fly a long way away, crashing through several buildings in the process. Alex ran up a nearby building to see where he landed, but it seemed that Cole was out of sight. "Takes care of that," he muttered. However, An electrical tether attached itself to the building and Cole was pulled in. "What? Alex stuttered. "I'm a lot tougher than a look!" Cole said Alex was about to attack Cole but Cole use Ionic Freeze to strike Alex with ice, freezing him. He then used Ionic Vortex to create an electrical tornado that hit Alex, sending him flying off the building. Cole floated down to where Alex was and used Kinetic Pulse to lift a nearby gas truck. "This fight is over!" He shouted. Cole sen the truck flying at Alex and an as soon as it made contact with him, it exploded. "He wasn't so strong after all." Cole said to himself. "You don't know what I'm capable of!" Alex jumped out of the fiery explosion with a shield covering the front of his body. "I-impossible!" "That's what you think!" Alex used his blade to perform a flurry of slashes on Cole. He then grabbed Cole by the neck and lifted him up. "I like your power!" He said. "I think I'll take it!" "You bastard!" Alex sliced Cole in half with his blade and consumed his body. K.O.! Alex laughed. "Now I've got two powers! Blackwatch can't stop me now!" Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... ALEX MERCER! (Cue theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees